


In the heat of the moment

by Nightwang



Series: RominWeek2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Branding, Day 1: Branding, Day 1: Ignored Safeword, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romin Week 2021, The branding is not, Vomiting, the sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: ‘Roman just grinned, one hand coming down to press on Jason’s shoulder, holding him steady. Panic roared to life in Jason’s chest. He wasn’t stopping. Why wasn’t he stopping?’For the RomanRobin week prompt Branding/Ignored Safeword.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: RominWeek2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Romin Week 2021





	In the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> So I did two of the prompts for Day 1 because I couldn’t decide between them!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The apartment building loomed above him, a bright silhouette against the Gotham night. It always made Jason nervous, even though he’d done this several times by now. He lingered for a moment in the shadows, psyching himself up, and then strode towards the doors. Confidence was key, you had to look like you were supposed to be there.

“Hold on.” A meaty hand planted on his chest. Jason took a deep breath, resisting the urge to grab the wrist and _twist_.

“I’m here to see Roman,” he said, glaring balefully at the guard. He was definitely new, the last few times Jason had come, it had been the same two guys. He wasn’t used to being stopped.

“Let him through,” the other guard said, Jones or something if Jason was remembering correctly. He wondered what had happened to the other guy. Nothing good probably, being one of Roman’s goons didn’t exactly come with a long life expectancy.

The hand lifted from his chest and Jason shouldered past the new guy roughly, heading towards the elevator and pressing the button for the penthouse. The lift rose smoothly, slow enough that Jason started getting antsy. This was both the worst and best bit of the night. The anticipation.

Jason straightened, rolling his shoulders back and settling into a ready but relaxed stance. The doors slid open with a soft chime to reveal Roman, sprawled casually in an armchair facing the lift, looking like a bad James Bond villain.

“You’re late,” Roman said, catching the stem of a glass on the table beside him and swirling the dark red wine inside. His eyes never left Jason’s face.

“Sorry,” Jason said insincerely. He’d got caught up with a mugging on his way over, but he wasn’t about to explain himself to Roman. Not that he’d care.

Roman’s eyes narrowed briefly, before his features smoothed out, lifting the glass to take a sip. “Come here.”

Jason found himself obeying before he’d even thought about it, stepping forwards into the vee of Roman’s spread legs. Even though Jason was now standing above him, Roman still managed to look in control, eyes sharp as he tilted his head slightly.

“Strip.”

Jason hadn’t bothered with underwear so it didn’t take much time before he was naked. The room was warm, but Jason still shivered, goosebumps raising along his arms under Roman’s intense gaze.

He knelt without being asked, clasping his hands together at the small of his back. Roman hummed appreciatively, reaching forwards with his free hand to grip his chin, thumb pressing into the dip beneath his lower lip.

“Good boy,” Roman purred, amusement tweaking the corner of his mouth. Jason glared at him, but he couldn’t hide the way his cock twitched in interest, the praise settling warmly in his stomach.

“Just get on with it,” Jason huffed, leaning forwards to nuzzle into Roman’s crotch. The hand on his chin stopped him, grip turning to iron.

“Ah ah, what’s the rush sweetheart? I’m enjoying the view.”

Jason felt his cheeks heat, embarrassment and lust mixing together in his gut. He was half hard already and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

Roman’s hand trailed down from his chin to rest on Jason’s throat, fingers curling lightly. “Hmm I think I’ve got a better idea.”

He stood, pushing Jason away from him at the same time. When he strode off towards the bedroom, Jason followed, curious. “This isn’t going to be like the last time you had an _idea_ is it?” Because Jason didn’t really want a repeat of the whip incident.

Roman shot him a look, stripping off his blazer and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up his forearms. “Get on the bed Jason.”

Jason went easily, clambering up onto the silk sheets and stretching out, enjoying the way Roman’s eyes lingered on the spread of his thighs. He made a show of it, arching his back slightly to push his chest out and letting his knees fall open against the mattress.

“You’re a menace,” Roman said. The bed dipped as he put one knee up beside him, leaning over to press a kiss to Jason's throat, grazing his teeth gently over his pulse.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason said, breath hitching. “Come on then, what’s this idea of yours?”

Instead of replying, Roman slid his hands up Jason’s arms to close around his wrists. There was the cold bite of metal, a soft click as Roman locked handcuffs onto his wrists, passing it through the wrought iron slats of the headboard. Jason pulled against it automatically, testing the give. Not impossible to get out of, but it would probably involve breaking some bones - he didn’t exactly have any of his gear on him.

As a general rule, Jason didn’t particularly like being tied down. It made him feel a little too out of control, and with a man like Roman, it was always a good idea to have an exit strategy. Still, he’d done it a few times before, and the wicked glint in Roman’s eyes promised fun times ahead.

“The big bad Red Hood,” Roman said with a sneer. “All tied up, just for me.”

He trailed one gloved finger up Jason’s cock, tracing it teasingly over the head before closing his fist over it and stroking. The friction of his gloves was just the right side of painful. Jason couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up against it with a moan. Roman grinned.

“Shut up,” Jason croaked, even though he hadn’t said anything. That look was enough.

“Always so prickly.” Roman gave another rough stroke, then pinched the tip of his gloves between his teeth and pulled. There was the click of a bottle opening before slick fingers were pressing up between his thighs.

Jason arched with a groan as Roman shoved two fingers into him immediately. Teeth bit down lightly on his collarbone, scraping against his skin, sending sparks down Jason’s spine. Heat pooled low in his pelvis. Roman twisted his fingers, crooking them up to rub unerringly over Jason’s prostate.

“Ffffuuuuck,” Jason groaned. Roman bit harder at his throat, grinding forwards so his clothed bulge rubbed against Jason’s hip.

“Come on,” Jason urged, squirming against the sheets. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

Roman groaned throatily, easing a third finger into him, his other hand grabbing at Jason’s hair and _tugging_. “Such a needy little slut.”

Jason bared his teeth, shooting Roman a glare, but he just smirked at him, twisting his fingers so that Jason’s mouth fell open on a gasp, his eyelids fluttering. He couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped out when Roman removed his fingers.

Roman leaned away for a moment, rustling around in the bedside drawer. Jason shifted impatiently, his skin felt overheated and sensitive, a bead of sweat trickling distractingly down to pool in the hollow of his throat. Then Roman was back, wiggling an obnoxiously pink dildo in front of his face.

“Is that your big idea?” Jason huffed, unimpressed. They used toys all the time, Jason couldn’t count the number of times he’d had something other than Roman’s cock up his ass.

“No,” Roman said, rolling his eyes. He slicked the dildo with lube, Jason’s stomach heating at the wet squelching of it. Then Roman was lowering it between his legs, pushing it inside of him steadily. It was big, but not painfully so, stretching him deliciously. Jason moaned, his legs falling open more, thighs spasming.

“There we go, sweetheart,” Roman purred. He pulled it out slowly and fucked it back in. Pleasure sparked up Jason’s spine, his cock twitching and leaking where it lay against his stomach.

“Harder.”

Roman grinned, and the next couple of thrusts were brutal, bordering on painful. Jason arched his back, moaning, his feet slipping on the sheets as he tried to get some leverage to thrust down against Roman’s hand. There was a click, then the dildo started vibrating, and Jason arched almost off the bed, his mouth falling open in surprise.

“You like that?” Roman hummed. He’d pressed his free hand against his own crotch, grinding up against it lazily, gaze heated as he trailed it across Jason’s body.

“Yessss, fuck yeah,” Jason groaned. Roman twisted his hand, angling the vibrator just right so that it brushed across his prostate with every thrust. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, shivers spreading across his skin, heat building fast in his gut.

His orgasm took him by surprise, fast and intense, cock spurting untouched across his stomach. His ears were ringing, black spots dancing across his vision as he gasped in desperate breaths of air.

“Gorgeous,” Roman was saying. He’d pulled his own cock out of his trousers and was stroking himself roughly, panting against Jason’s chest.

Jason squirmed, oversensitive, the vibrator still buzzing away. Roman’s hand bumped against Jason’s hip with every stroke, his cock leaking precum onto Jason’s skin. He was breathing heavily, throaty groans spilling into the air between them. His hips stuttered forwards and then he was coming with a tight moan, spilling across Jason’s stomach.

“Fuck, so hot,” Roman hissed, trailing fingers through the mess of semen on Jason’s abs.

“Yeah, yeah, get this out of me and uncuff me.”

Roman smirked. Jason didn’t like the sight of it at all. He reached down to grab the vibrator, thrusting it gently once before he pulled it out, tossing it onto the floor. “Oh, don’t worry sweetheart, we’re not done yet.”

“Are you serious?”

Roman didn’t answer. He was still stroking his fingers across Jason’s stomach, his gaze on Jason’s neck where he was sure bruises were starting to bloom. “You look good like this,” Roman purred. “All marked up. All _mine_.” He tilted his head consideringly. “I was thinking maybe we should make it a little more...permanent.”

What the fuck did that mean? Roman crawled off of the bed, tucking himself back into his trousers as he walked over to the fireplace. Jason hadn’t paid it much attention before. He’d been distracted and Roman having the fire on wasn’t exactly unusual. He was all about the ambiance.

There was something sticking out of the fire, like a poker or something. Roman picked it up by the handle and Jason’s stomach dropped abruptly because it was a _cattle brand_. Jason couldn’t see exactly what shape it was. The end was glowing white hot. Jason squirmed, levelling a deadly glare at Roman as he stalked closer to the bed.

“No way. This isn’t funny Roman.” There was no way in hell he was letting Roman _brand_ him. This was just a bit of fun, it wasn’t serious. Jason didn’t belong to anyone, and he _certainly_ wasn’t Roman’s.

“I don’t think it’s funny,” Roman said. He’d climbed back onto the bed, and was holding the brand carefully above Jason. He could feel the heat of it already, the warm flush over his chest. No, no way, he couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t be marked as Roman’s forever.

“Banana!” Jason blurted. He’d only used the safeword once before, when Roman had locked him in a chest, but he’d listened. Roman wasn’t exactly the best at aftercare, but he’d let Jason out and sat with him whilst he calmed himself down. He’d stop now. He had to.

Roman just grinned, one hand coming down to press on Jason’s shoulder, holding him steady. Panic roared to life in Jason’s chest. He wasn’t stopping. Why wasn’t he stopping?

“Roman, stop! I said banana!”

“I don’t care,” Roman said, then he pressed the brand into Jason’s skin, right over his heart.

For a moment, Jason couldn’t even feel it, staring at the brand where it was sizzling against him. Then pain, white hot and agonising. Jason thought he might be screaming, but he wasn’t sure. His world narrowed to the single point on his chest. It was like he’d been set on fire.

Roman pulled it away suddenly, letting the brand clatter to the floor. Jason’s chest heaved, his head spinning as the sickening scent of burnt flesh filled his nose. God, _God_ , Roman had really done it. He’d branded him.

He twisted his head to the side and threw up over Roman’s fancy sheets, vomit splattering across his arm. He coughed, wincing as the movement pulled at his chest. The pain wasn’t quite as all consuming as before, but it was still almost blinding, like Roman had reached inside his chest and set his lungs on fire.

“There we go,” Roman purred, one hand petting through his hair soothingly. “It looks good Jason. _You_ look good.”

Jason couldn’t seem to get enough air in his lungs. He was trembling, shivers running across his skin. Roman stepped away for a moment, then something cool and wet was being pressed over his chest.

“What the fuck. What the fuck.” Jason said, shakily. He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t sure why, exactly, he was so surprised. Roman was a villain after all, it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility that he’d do something Jason didn’t like. But this? He’d purposefully ignored Jason’s safeword. He’d _branded_ him. Permanently.

“Calm down sweetheart,” Roman said, tutting as though Jason was an unruly toddler who was throwing a fit.

“Get me out of these,” Jason hissed, tugging desperately at the cuffs. He never should have let Roman put them on him. He should have trusted his gut.

“Alright, alright, keep your hair on.” Roman slipped the key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, catching Jason’s hands to examine his wrists with a disappointed expression. “You shouldn’t have struggled, you’ve made your wrists bleed.”

Jason stared at him. Why was he acting like this? Like they’d just had an intense scene, rather than that Roman had just ignored his safeword and permanently disfigured him.

“Get the fuck off of me,” Jason hissed, snatching his wrists close to his chest. The brand protested the movement, sending sparks of pain radiating across his torso.

“Oh come now, this is an overreaction.”

Was he serious? Jason sat up abruptly, gasping as the wet compress fell into his lap, the warm air of the room stinging against the burn. Roman put his hands out as if he was going to push Jason back down, but he was already scrambling off of the bed, stumbling out into the main room.

“Jason, come on, you need proper medical attention,” Roman called out behind him, following him out of the bedroom. He leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, looking supremely unimpressed.

“Fuck you. Fuck you!” Jason snatched his clothes off the floor, shoving them on as quickly as he could. He felt exposed under Roman’s heavy gaze, but now it was the complete opposite of sexy. There was a thick lump in his throat. He swallowed heavily against it.

The thick kevlar of his armour was torture against his burnt skin. He grit his teeth hard, vision fuzzing out for a moment. Roman shook his head, sighing heavily. “You’re being stupid.”

“No,” Jason gasped. “No, stay the fuck away from me. I don’t wanna see your face ever again.” That wasn’t going to happen. Black Mask and Red Hood ran in the same kind of circles, it was extremely unlikely that Jason wasn’t going to see him again. But he didn’t have to see him like _this_. If Roman thought he was ever going to get his hands on Jason again, he had another thing coming.

“So dramatic,” Roman said with an eye roll. “It was just a little fun. You’ll be crawling back in no time.”

Jason shot him the dirtiest glare he could muster. Yeah, it had been fun, he’d liked having sex with Roman, liked how the other man didn’t judge him, didn’t hold him to any impossible standards. But that was sure as fuck over now. Jason wasn’t desperate enough to go back to the guy who had-

He shook his head, heading for the elevator. The doors opened with a soft chime. It felt out of place, so mundane after what had just happened. “Yeah, next time I see you, you’d better start praying.”

The last thing Jason heard as the doors shut on him was Roman laughing. By the time he got outside, the burn was on fire, rubbing horribly against Jason’s armour. He needed to get back to his safehouse, needed to look at it properly. He stumbled out into the cool Gotham air, gasping in desperate breaths that burnt his lungs in a completely different way.

His chest felt weirdly tight, his throat swollen. He couldn’t breathe properly, heart racing as his pulse thundered in his ears. He swerved off of the main road, ducking into a side alley, out of sight, and crouched awkwardly against the brick wall, hands clutching at his chest over his armour.

He knew, distantly, that he was having a panic attack, but that didn’t stop it from feeling like he was _dying_. God, he was so pathetic, freaking out over a little burn. He shouldn’t feel like this, like he’d been _violated_. He shuddered, tipping his head back so that it hit the brick wall painfully. Deep breaths. He had to get a hold of himself. He’d probably die of embarrassment if anyone found him like this.

After a while, he managed to get his breathing back under control, levering himself to his feet. His legs wobbled, but held his weight as he staggered back towards where he’d left his motorbike.

The drive home seemed to pass in a blur. Jason would have been frightened by how out of it he felt, except he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. He stripped his armour off as soon as he got inside, stumbling to the bathroom so he could get a proper look at the burn.

It was ugly, raised and red and blistering, but Jason could still make out the shape of the RS. God, Roman was such a fucking egotistocal bastard. Of course he would brand Jason with his initials. He swallowed heavily against the rising nausea, turning away from the mirror to turn the shower on instead. His stomach was tacky with dry semen, matting his hair against his skin. He desperately wanted it off of him, wanted to feel clean.

He should probably get some actual medical attention, but then he knew how to treat burns, knew basic first aid. He looked down at his chest with a hum, contemplating the brand. Did he even want it to heal properly? The edges of the brand were lumpy and raised. It would still be pretty terrible, but it would be better, surely, if it healed as an indistinguishable burn, rather than the RS that Roman had wanted.

He stepped into the shower, hissing as the water hit his burn. He’d do some googling. There had to be a way he could keep it healthy, without letting it heal properly. He wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like he was an expert in branding.

He shut his eyes, tipping his head forwards so the water cascaded down his back. Fuck Roman. Jason was going to kill him. He was going to shoot him right in his smug fucking face.

He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, even though it stretched his chest, pulling at the burn, then let it out in a rush. He brought a hand up to cover the brand, feeling the heat radiating off of it. It was fine. At the very least, Roman had done it on his chest, somewhere he could cover it easily. The only people who had to know about this were Roman and Jason.

Jason grit his teeth hard. The fact that Roman would know, would get some perverse satisfaction from knowing that Jason was marked with his _brand_ , made Jason feel a little sick.

He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers digging into the skin around the burn, pain flaring through his chest. Roman was going to live to regret this.


End file.
